


Jealousy (A Who Finds You When You're Lost? One-Shot)

by TheCartoonAddict927



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3, Video Games - Fandom, bethesda - Fandom
Genre: Bethesda, Eventual Romance, Fallout 3 - Freeform, Friendship, Jealousy, Little Lamplight, Love Triangle, Multi, Romance, The Silver Shroud - Freeform, Video Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCartoonAddict927/pseuds/TheCartoonAddict927
Summary: A small short story that takes a place in shortly after the end of Chapter 9 of "Who Finds You When You're Lost?" Juliet is getting close with Bryan Wilkes, "Little Lamplight"'s newest member.  They get along just fine, but it appears to make MacCready rather upset.  Could it possibly be...jealousy? ^^I don't own Fallout or it's characters.  I only own my OC's





	Jealousy (A Who Finds You When You're Lost? One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> **Takes place about a week after the end of Chapter 9 ^^**

“So Chelsea, how’s your job at security going?” Penny asked, she along with Chelsea and Juliet were all walking around the settlement of “Little Lamplight” talking about normal stuff. 

“Eh, it's not bad.” Chelsea replied, “How's yours, Jules?” 

“I've been doing well, actually. I've found some really useful resources for us.” Juliet answered smiling, she really liked her job as a scavver. 

“Hey there, ladies.” A familiar voice greeted them, they looked in the direction of the voice to see Zip and MacCready walking up to them. 

“Hey Soda Jerk! Mac n’ Cheese!” Chelsea said jokingly, those were her little pet names for them. 

“What’s up, Chels?” MacCready spoke up, he then looked to the blonde. A smile crept up on his face. “Hey Jules.” 

A light blush coated Juliet’s cheeks. 

“He...Hey RJ…” She said shyly, it was fairly obvious that the young scavver had a crush on her leader. However, he sadly didn't seem to notice. 

Chelsea noticed her best friend’s shyness around the kid mayor. She knew about her crush on him and she only smirked. 

“What are you guys up to?” Zip asked them, 

“Nothing much. You?” Penny shrugged, 

“Eh, nothing special.” Zip shrugged as well, 

The conversation was then suddenly interrupted when another person collided with Juliet knocking them both to the floor. Her friends were startled by the crash. Juliet was kneeling on the ground rubbing her now sore shoulder. 

“Ow…” Juliet groaned, 

“Juliet! Are you okay!?” Zip asked concerned for her,

The dirty blonde stood up and waved him off. “I’m okay, Zip. I'm okay.” 

Then all eyes looked to the one that crashed into her. It was a boy about their age with short messy brown hair. He looked rather frazzled as he was scrambling to pick up the contents of his bag that he was carrying. It was mostly just junk. 

“Oh my God! I-I am SO sorry about that! I-I-I didn't see you!” He stuttered, the boy was obviously ashamed. 

“Hey! Freaking watch where you're going! You just knocked her over!” MacCready snapped at him, 

Juliet looked to her best friend. “RJ, calm down. I'm fine, really.” 

“S-S-Sorry! Won't happen again.” The boy said now frightened of his leader, then he turned around and stumbled off with his bag. The group of friends watched him go but then instantly went back to Juliet. 

“You okay, Jules?” MacCready asked her, 

“I'm fine. Thank you.” Juliet nodded, she then looked off in the direction which the boy went. “Who was that? I've never seen him around here before.” 

“Ugh, he's a newcomer here. Mungo brought him here a few nights ago saying that he needed a home. Something about his dad being killed by Ant Warriors or something.” MacCready explained, 

“Albert brought him here?” Chelsea quirked an eyebrow, 

“Yeah. I didn't want to let him in, but Mungo was very persuasive. Ever since then he's been nothing but a scared, pathetic moron.” MacCready replied, 

“RJ, that's not a very nice thing to say.” Penny spoke up, 

The young mayor shrugged, “Whatever.” He looked back to Juliet. “You sure you're alright, Jules?” 

She nodded, “Yeah, RJ. I'm fine.” 

“Okay. Good to hear.” He gave her arm a light pat. 

Juliet’s cheeks went pink again as she just gazed at him almost as if she was hypnotized. 

MacCready just smiled and winked at her then went off with Zip again. 

Then the girls were approached by Princess, Lucy, and Knock-Knock. 

“Hey! Did you guys hear the news!?” Knock-Knock asked them excitedly, 

The three girls were confused by this. “Hear what news?” Penny shrugged, 

“We’re having a dance!” Lucy said excited as well, 

Their eyes widened. 

“No way!” Chelsea said, 

“Really?” Juliet asked, 

“Yep! In a few days! Better get a date.” Princess winked, 

And with that they walked away. 

“Wow! A dance! This is going to be cool! Well, I'd better get back to work.” Penny said, then she left as well leaving just Juliet and Chelsea standing there. 

The raven-haired girl smirked again, “So Jules, what was all that with Mac n’ Cheese a few minutes ago?” She teased, 

The dirty blonde looked at her nervously. The pink hue on her cheeks still remained and her eyes were widened. “What are you talking about?” 

“Come on, Jules. You totally floundered out around RJ.” Chelsea pointed out, 

“No I didn't.” Juliet said, “But can you believe that we’re having a dance?” She asked smiling nervously, 

The raven-haired girl folded her arms across her chest. “Don't try to change the subject, Jules.” 

Juliet’s smile then slipped away and she sighed, “Honestly, I don't know what’s wrong with me. I don't know why I'm getting flustered around him. I just do.” 

“You told me about a week ago that you were in love with him. Is that actually true?” Chelsea asked her, 

“I don't know. I like RJ a lot, he's amazing, but..could I really be in love with him? I mean, sure I've noticed him and I suppose it could be possible, but I'm still not sure. I've never really been in love before. It's strange.” Juliet replied, 

“It seems to me that you really are in love with him.” Chelsea replied, 

“Maybe, but what does it matter? He doesn't seem to notice me in that way. He only has eyes for Lucy.” Juliet said somberly, 

“Well Jules, maybe you should do something about it. Try telling him and get his reaction.” Chelsea suggested, 

The dirty blonde’s eyes widened. “NO. That's out of the question. Look I gotta go. I'll see you later, Chels...” Then she walked away to head to her room while Chelsea sadly stared after her. 

**The Next Day**

Juliet walked through the gate with her full bag slung over her shoulder which indicated another successful day of scavenging. She headed to the scavenging station and dropped off her items and went on her way. She neared the gift shop when she instantly clashed into another person. She groaned again as she stood up. 

‘Jesus! I need to be more careful around people!’ She thought to herself, she stood up and recognized the one who ran into her. It was that same boy from the day before. Bryan Wilkes. He was still on the ground with a hand to his aching head. 

“Oh my gosh! Are you okay!?” Juliet asked, she scrambled to help him up and he instantly recognized her. His face displayed horror. 

“O-O-Oh gosh! It's you!” He stuttered nervously, 

“Yeah, it's me.” Juliet joked, 

Bryan was still terrified. “You're that girl that I ran into yesterday as well. I’m so sorry! I didn't mean to--!” 

“It's fine. No harm done.” She assured him, 

“Oh...okay...sorry, it's just that friend of yours really scared me yesterday.” Bryan explained, 

“Aww, it’s okay. RJ’s just a little defensive of me is all.” Juliet waved him off, “You’re new here, right? I don't think we've been properly introduced…” She stuck out her hand to him. “Juliet Ophelia Weathers, but uh, my friends call me Juliet.” 

The timid boy suddenly felt better around the nice girl. He smiled as he took her hand and shook it. “Bryan Wilkes. Good to meet ‘ya.” 

Meanwhile, both Zip and MacCready were walking the tunnels together talking about stuff that boys usually talk about. 

“Okay okay, how about this one. Sunset Sasparilla, or Nuka Cola?” Zip asked his buddy, 

The kid mayor thought it over for a minute before answering. 

“Nuka Cola. I snatched a Sunset Sasparilla from a traveling vendor from New Vegas once. Almost got shot but I made it out alive. Didn't taste as good.” He replied, “Nuka Cola tastes WAY better.” 

“I know right!? Sammy and I were having a similar debate the other day. He said that he likes Vim! Soda better! I was like: “There’s no way that Vim! Soda is better than Nuka Cola! I mean, it's NUKA COLA!” But then Sammy said--!” 

“Hold up a second.” MacCready said as he stopped walking, 

“What?” Zip quirked an eyebrow, he then looked ahead of him to see what his best friend was looking at. 

Not too far away from them stood Juliet and Bryan. They were both talking and laughing. 

“Don't worry, Bryan. I know you’re scared, but you'll love it here in “Little Lamplight”. I promise.” She then took his hand and they began to walk off together. 

“Huh...well what’dyah know, looks like Juliet decided to be nice to that new kid. That's cool huh, RJ?” Zip asked him, 

For MacCready, it felt strange seeing Juliet talk to Bryan. It confused him that somebody cool like her would associate herself with someone as pathetic as Bryan Wilkes. He suddenly felt this weird feeling go off in his chest. It didn't feel good. The twelve year old couldn't really explain it. 

‘She's really hanging out with him?’ He thought, 

The Nuka Cola Addict noticed the other kid’s silence. He looked at him. The young mayor had a look of confusion on his face. 

“You alright, man?” Zip asked him, 

MacCready suddenly snapped out of it. He looked at Zip normally. “Uh..yeah. I'm fine.” He assured him, 

“Dude, are you like jealous or something?” He asked him, 

MacCready’s eyes widened when he heard that. “What!? What are you talking about!?” 

“I don't know, dude. It just seems like you're jealous ‘cause you don't seem to like seeing them talking to each other.” Zip said, 

“I'm NOT jealous.” MacCready said frustrated, 

Zip just shrugged. “Whatever you say... So anyways, as I was saying…” 

Zip continued to tell his story but for MacCready it was going one ear and out the other. He was more focused on Juliet and Bryan. The two kids walked away towards the eating area laughing about something else. The young mayor didn't know why, but it did make him feel weird. 

**A few days later**

Juliet was sitting by herself in the eating area munching on a fungus cube and a sweet roll with a Nuka Cola to wash it all down. She took another bite of her cave fungus. She had to admit it tasted rather good today. Eclair outdid himself again. 

Suddenly MacCready came over to the table she was sitting at. 

“Hey Jules.” He smiled at her, 

Juliet smiled back at her friend. “Hey RJ.” 

He gestured to the seat right across from her. “Is this seat taken?” He asked, 

The dirty blonde shook her head. “No, go ahead.” 

He took a seat in front of her and decided to strike up a conversation. 

“So uh, what's up?” He asked her, 

“Just having lunch.” She answered, 

“Oh, okay.” He nodded, 

“You want half of my sweet roll? I don't think I'll finish it by myself.” She offered, 

He waved her off. “Nah, thanks.” 

“So, is there something you need?” Juliet asked him, 

“Uh, yeah actually. Remember how you said that you have “The Silver Shroud” episodes on holotape?” He asked her, 

“Yeah.” She nodded, 

“Well, I’m kinda interested in the show now. I was wondering if you wanted to help me catch up. Like, we could listen to them together?” He suggested, 

A light pink blush went across The eleven year old’s cheeks. “Oh...uh...yeah, sure that'd be great.” She nodded smiling, 

The young boy smiled at his friend. 

“Hey Jules.” A voice spoke up, 

The two kids looked up to see Bryan Wilkes standing there. 

Juliet’s face brightened up. “Oh hey Bryan!” She said happily, 

MacCready suddenly felt really weird again. He still didn't get why he was feeling this way. 

Juliet scooter over a little bit so that Bryan could sit next to her. The new kid just looked over at MacCready who was sitting across from him. 

“Oh, hello Mayor MacCready.” He said confidently, 

The twelve year old forced a smile and replied, “Hey Bryan.” 

“You want half of my sweet roll?” Juliet offered holding it out to him, 

“Sure, thanks.” He broke off half of the sweet roll and took a bite out of it. “So, what's going on over here, huh?” He asked them, 

“Oh, RJ and I were just talking about “The Silver Shroud”.” Juliet replied, 

“Wait! “The Silver Shroud”!? You mean that old pre-war radio show!?” Bryan asked, his eyes lit up. 

“You're a fan!?” Juliet asked ecstatically, 

Bryan furiously nodded his head. “Uh-huh! I've listened to every episode.” 

“Really how?” Juliet asked, 

“My dad was from the Commonwealth. He recorded all the old episodes on holotape. I've listened to them ever since I was little.” He explained, 

“Nice!” Juliet told him, “What's your favorite episode?” 

“A Slaying in Scollay Square!” Bryan replied, 

“Sweet! Mine is “Fat Fahys Folly”.” Juliet said, 

“Oh yeah, that's a good one. I like it when “The Silver Shroud” and “Mistress of Mystery” infiltrate that gang’s lair at the beginning!” Bryan replied, 

“I know right!? That's my favorite part!” Juliet agreed, 

While the two kids were continuing to ramble on about their beloved radio show, MacCready just sat there awkwardly. He felt really out of place at the moment. Even though he was the one talking to Juliet first, he felt like a third wheel as soon as Bryan showed up. It was not a good feeling. 

He got up from his seat while they were talking and headed for the exit to the eating area. 

Juliet noticed her other friend leaving. “RJ? Where are you going?” She asked him, 

The twelve year old turned back to face the eleven year old and replied, “Oh, uh, I-I just remembered...I have to uh go man the gate.” He lied, 

Juliet’s face saddened a little. “Oh, are you okay?” She asked concerned, 

MacCready waved her off. “I'm fine, Jules. I just...I just gotta go…” Then he turned to leave again. He could hear both Bryan and Juliet resume their conversation. 

“My favorite character is “Mistress of Mystery”. She's so...well..mysterious...and she's so pretty in the posters...I wish I had her good looks.” Juliet moped. 

“I think you look better than “Mistress of Mystery”.” Bryan complimented her, 

Juliet blushed a little. “Aww, thanks Bryan.” 

That hurt MacCready really deep. 

**Later that Day**

“So then, Albert managed to nab the key to unlock our cage. We were so glad that he saved us.” Juliet said, she was telling Bryan the story about how Albert A.K.A “The Lone Wanderer” rescued her and the others from “Paradise Falls”. The young boy was completely spellbound by Juliet’s story. 

“Wow! That Albert guy is pretty amazing, huh?” Bryan asked her, 

Juliet nodded. “Yep! He's a good friend now. So, he was the one who brought you here?” 

“Yeah. With my dad gone, I had no one else to take care of me. It was either this place or I go to live with my Aunt in Rivet City. I kinda wish that he would have taken me there, but he said that it was probably better for me here.” Bryan explained, “I actually don't mind it. Besides the cold and dampness, it ain't half bad.” 

“Well, for what it's worth, I'm glad you're here.” Juliet smiled and winked, then her face saddened. “I'm really sorry about what happened to your dad…” She sadly took his hand in hers. 

“Thanks Jules.” He replied, 

“...You know...I lost my parents too…”

He looked up at her surprised. “You’re parents are dead?” He asked her, 

She shook her head. “No, at least I hope not. We were separated in a feral ghoul attack. They told me to run and I did. I just kept on running and running until I ended up here. RJ let me in, and I became an official member of “Little Lamplight”.” 

Bryan nodded. “Oh. Well, I'm sorry about your parents too.” 

She smiled and patted his hand. “Thanks Bryan.” They went silent for a minute after that. 

Finally Bryan decided to be the one to break the silence again. “...Do you miss your parents?” He asked her, 

“...Everyday…” Juliet replied sighing, 

The two then continued to talk about other stuff that was on their minds. Little did they know that they were being watched. 

MacCready stood there watching them talk. The weird feeling that he had felt inside of him had returned yet again. He hated it. He wanted it to stop, but there was no stopping it. It sprung up every time that he saw Juliet and Bryan hanging out together. It made him feel...bad and kind of left behind. The twelve year old had no idea as to why he was feeling the way he did, he just sort of did. 

He was so focused on them that he didn't notice Chelsea walk up behind him. She noticed that he was watching them. 

“Hey Mac n’ Cheese!” She suddenly blurted out, 

MacCready jumped startled by her abrupt greeting and whirled around to face her. 

“Chelsea! Oh-uh...hey.” He said to her nervously, 

She looked past him at Juliet and Bryan and then back at him confused. 

“...Why are you watching Jules and Bryan?” She asked him oddly, 

“W-Watching them!? Who said I was watching them!? I wasn't watching them!” MacCready stuttered trying to defend his case, Chelsea folded her arms across her chest. She wasn't buying it. 

“Come on, Mac. You were totally watching them just now.” She replied, 

MacCready’s face flushed a little. “Even if I was watching them, what does it matter?” He retaliated, 

“That's the third time that I've seen you watching them. What's going on?” Chelsea asked him, 

MacCready didn't say anything and just looked down at the cave floor. 

The raven-haired girl then put a friendly arm around his shoulder. “Come on...tell ole’ Chelsea what the problem is.” 

The young mayor sighed. “I don't know what's wrong with me, Chelsea. I just feel so weird every time I see the two of them together. I don't know what it is. Bryan isn't all that bad and I don't mind Juliet being nice to him, that's part of her charm, but I just don't like seeing her hang out with him.” 

Chelsea listened to all of this as she thought about it. Finally, an idea came to her mind causing her to smirk. 

“I see…So, you don't like seeing Juliet with Bryan, huh?” She asked him, 

“No…” MacCready answered, 

“...RJ...Have you ever thought that maybe the cause of all this is...jealousy?” She teased, 

His icy blue eyes widened and he stopped frozen. “Excuse me!?”

“Are you jealous? ‘Cause it seems like you are.” Chelsea explained,

“First Zip thinks I'm jealous and now you too!? God!” He whined, 

“RJ, it’s pretty clear from your expression and behavior that you’re jealous of Bryan spending so much time with Juliet.” Chelsea explained, 

“Who said anything about me being jealous!? I'm not jealous!” He said defensively, “Why would I be jealous?” 

“Maybe because you secretly like Juliet and are either too stupid or afraid to admit it?” Chelsea suggested, 

“What!? Are you crazy!? I don't like her like that! We’re just friends. Besides, I'm with Lucy, remember?” He told her, “Read my lips, Chels. I’m. Not. Jealous.” 

“RJ, just saying you're not jealous isn't going to make you feel any better.” Chelsea said, “Why don't you just admit it?” 

“I can't admit to something that's not true.” He retaliated, “I'm not jealous, I have no reason to be jealous of them. It's nothing.” 

Chelsea than danced away. “Whatever you saaayyy.” She sang nonchalantly, 

MacCready rolled his eyes annoyed and went back to looking at Juliet and Bryan talking. They both leaned in and Bryan whispered something into Juliet’s ear that made her giggle and give him a playful shove. 

MacCready could only stand there and watch as his best friend was being taken from him. 

**Later that day**

“Hey RJ.” A nice girl with ebony hair greeted him, 

“Oh, hey Lucy.” MacCready responded, 

The kind and compassionate settlement doctor took her boyfriend’s hand in her own and smiled shyly. “So uh, I was thinking...you know that dance that’s coming up?” She asked him, 

“Yeah.” MacCready nodded, 

“Well, I was wondering...if you wanted to...go with me?” She asked him, 

Red filled the young mayor’s cheeks as he tried to keep his cool. Even though they were together, he still got rather shy and flustered around his girlfriend. 

“Uh...yeah! Yeah that sounds fun. Let's do it.” He smiled nodding, 

Lucy giggled. “Great! See you later!” She then kissed his cheek and ran off giggling. 

MacCready smiled after his girlfriend but then out of the corner of his eye saw two very familiar people. 

Juliet and Bryan. They had walked in together through the main gate. He knew why. Bryan was starting his job as a scavver. Juliet must've been showing him the ropes. 

They proceeded to laugh at something while he just stared at them again. Then something happened that he did not expect. 

“Hey uh, Juliet. Can I ask you something?” Bryan asked her,

“Juliet beamed at the brown-haired boy. “Absolutely! What's up?” She asked him in return, 

“Uh...d-do you want to be my date for that dance that's coming up?” He asked her nervously, 

Juliet was taken aback by his question. “Oh...uh...yeah, yeah absolutely. I'd love too.” 

Bryan smiled. “Awesome!” 

That did it for MacCready. That had done it for him. He felt worse than ever before. 

“Ugh! What's WRONG with me!?” He said frustrated, then he began to think about what his friends said. About him being jealous. 

“...Could I be jealous?” He asked himself, “No! No! I'm NOT jealous! I'm not jealous...” 

This was terrible. He was so sick of seeing the two of them together. He decided that he was going to say something. 

The Next Day

“Hey Jules? Can I talk to you for a second?” MacCready asked her, 

The dirty blonde smiled, “Sure RJ! I'll always have time for you.” 

“Really? ‘Cause lately you've been spending a lot of time with someone else.” He said seriously, 

“What are you talking about?” Juliet asked him, 

He pointed past her. The dirty blonde turned to see that he was pointing at Bryan Wilkes. 

“You mean Bryan?” She said confused, 

“Yeah, I’m talking about Bryan.” He nodded, 

“What about him?” Juliet shrugged, 

“Why are you hanging out with him?” He asked her, 

“What do you mean “why am I hanging out with him”?” She asked, 

“Why would you wanna hang with someone like him? He's a loser.” He insulted, 

Juliet’s jaw dropped. “What!? That’s not true!” 

“Aww come on, Jules! He's such a pathetic, scared baby! You deserve to hang around better people!” MacCready told her, their argument was starting to capture the attention of some of the other lamplighters. 

“Bryan is NOT a baby! He was actually telling me about how he was starting to get a good feel for this place. How much he was starting to like it and everyone else.” Juliet retaliated, 

“Juliet, he's a loser.” MacCready said again, 

“Well I'm his friend. Does that make me a loser too!?” She asked him raising her voice, 

“Yes-err-no! Just...look, you're such a cool person and I'm just trying to prevent you from making a mistake.” MacCready replied, 

Juliet just glared at him. She looked really angry with him. It was a look that MacCready and their other friends didn't see very much. It took a lot to anger Juliet, and it appeared that MacCready had done just that. 

She shook her head. “You've been acting really weird lately. I don't know what your problem is but you better figure it out…” Then she stormed off towards her room leaving MacCready standing there silent. 

**A few days later: The Dance**

Juliet took a deep breath as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was clad in a nice dress that she got from a trader that was passing through. It went down a little past her knees and was a lovely shade of lavender purple and came with matching white ballet flats. Her dirty blonde hair was done up in a braid courtesy of Penny and her eyes had light purple eyeshadow on them. 

“Okay, let's do this.” She said, she left the room and headed for the eating area where the dance was being held. Once she got there, she saw a bunch of other kids dancing to the music that was blasting from the bigger radios. The girls were clad in rather adorable dresses while the boys were dressed in casual clothes. 

Juliet’s eyes scanned the crowd for her date. She didn't notice a hand place itself on her shoulder. 

“Juliet.” 

She jolted and whipped around to see Bryan Wilkes standing there. He was in a jacket and jeans. His moppy brown hair was combed nice and neat. He smiled at her. 

She felt relieved as soon as she saw him. “Oh, there you are, Bryan. I was looking for you.” She told him. 

Bryan just laughed. “So, you wanna dance?” He offered, 

Juliet just giggled. “Sure, let's go.” They then headed off onto the dance floor and started to dance with the other kids. 

Meanwhile, MacCready was dancing with Lucy and looked over and saw them dancing. He tended up. 

Lucy noticed his tension. “RJ? Are you okay?” She asked him, 

“Huh? What? Oh, y-yeah, Lucy. I'm fine.” He assured her, 

“You sure? You don't look so good.” She told him, “I should know, I am a doctor.” 

“Trust me, I'm fine. Let's just dance.” He told her, as they danced, he thought some more. About how he felt, about how he didn't like seeing Juliet with Bryan, he just wanted it to go away. It was then that the harsh truth hit him.” 

‘...Maybe I am jealous…’ He thought, 

A few more loud songs played until it finally came to a slow song. 

Both Juliet and Bryan stopped dancing. They looked around. Girls were starting to pair up with boys to slow dance. They looked at each other awkwardly. 

“Well, there’s a slow song playing.” Juliet said chuckling, 

Bryan laughed. “Yeah, well, is better to find Knock Knock and ask her if she wants to dance.” He said, 

Juliet smiled and winked. “You go do that.” 

Bryan then left and Juliet went to go sit by herself. 

It took less than a minute for MacCready to notice Juliet sitting by her lonesome. 

Lucy noticed too. “Juliet’s sitting over there all by herself.” She asked him, 

He looked to Lucy. “I’ll talk to her.” He walked over to where she was sitting and sat down next to her. 

The eleven year old noticed the twelve year old’s presence. She narrowed her eyes. “What are YOU doing here?” She asked him, 

“I was wondering why you were sitting over here by yourself? I thought you were here with Bryan.” He said snarkily, 

“Yeah, but he went to go dance with Knock Knock. He has a crush on her.” She giggled. 

MacCready blinked once in surprise. “Oh.” 

“Yeah.” Juliet replied her voice and tone went serious again. 

They went silent again. Neither kid knew what to say to the other, after their small argument a few days before, they were still walking on eggshells. 

Finally MacCready mustered up the courage to speak. “You're still mad at me, aren't you?” He asked her, 

“Yeah, a little bit.” Juliet replied snarkily, 

“Well, you have every right to be. I was a jerk.” The young mayor sulked, 

“What I don't get is why you have such a vendetta against Bryan. He's a really nice kid once you get to know him.” She explained, 

MacCready sighed. “I know, I guess I was just being...over possessive of you…” 

Juliet looked up at him surprised. “Wait...were you jealous of Bryan?” 

“I was not--!” MacCready stopped himself from saying that. “...Well...maybe a little bit...I guess..I didn't want to lose you in a way. We're best friends, and I guess I was scared that I was going to get replaced with someone else.” He explained, 

It was then that the twelve year old felt a hand being placed over his own. He looked up to see Juliet smiling at him sweetly. 

“RJ, you're such a silly goof. You’re always going to be my friend. I was spending so much time with Bryan because he's new here and he's scared and I was just trying to be nice. Then we became friends...Bryan is a nice kid, but he's not my best friend...you are…” She winked, 

MacCready could only stare at her blushing. She stared back at him. It was intense, like a staring contest that they were both winning. They stayed like that for a minute or two while it felt like the whole world around them had completely stopped moving. When it felt like an eternity had passed, Juliet broke the focus and spoke again. 

“Well then, you'd better get back to your date.” She winked, 

MacCready smiled weakly. “You're right. You sure you're going to be okay over here?” He asked her, 

Juliet nodded, “I'll be fine.” 

MacCready got up and rejoined Lucy on the dance floor while Juliet watched them happily. She then looked over at Bryan who was now dancing with Knock Knock. 

The peacekeeper was dressed in a white shirt with a dark blue skirt. She was smiling at Bryan as they danced. Bryan looked over at Juliet and he smiled wide. Juliet smiled back and gave him a thumbs up. 

Chelsea then took a seat next to her friend. Her short raven hair was up in a ponytail and she wore a red dress with a frilly skirt and matching gloves that went up to the elbow. 

“You're just sitting here by yourself?” She said confused, 

“I'm alright, Chels. RJ came over here a few minutes ago and we talked so I'm fine.” Juliet explained, 

Chelsea smirked. “So, you found a way to get RJ to notice you, huh?” 

The dirty blonde looked at her friend smirking as well. 

“Jealousy. The oldest trick in the book.” She said,


End file.
